Ectonurite
Ectonurites are a ghost-like species from Anur Phaetos in the Anur System. Their Ecto-Lord is Zs'Skayr. Ectonurite Appearance Fantasmático original.png|Ghostfreak in the Original Series Ghostfreak in UA - Ultimate Sacrifice.png|Ghostfreak in Ultimate Alien Ghostfreak profile1.PNG|Ghostfreak in Omniverse Zs'Skayr orginal.png|Zs'Skayr in the Original Series Zs'Skayr Alien Force.png|Zs'Skayr in Alien Force Zs' Skayr CISProfile.PNG|Zs'Skayr in Omniverse AF Ectonurite.png|Skinless Ectonurite Ectonurite6.png Ectonuritet5.png Ectonurite4.png Ectonurite3.png Ectonurite2.png Ectonurite1.png Nieces.png|Two young female Ectonurite Ectonurites may look a classical ghost with a track for the eye to travel upon, but they are not. Their basic form may not look frightening, but it is actually a second layer of skin which Ectonurites can grow to protect them from sunlight. Without their protective layer of skin, the Ectonurites look like a misshapen horror. They possess an exposed skull with sparse teeth for a head, only one eye, dark blue skin, exposed bones on certain parts of their bodies, black claws, a big gaping hole in their chest with black and white striped tentacles hanging out, and speak with an eerie, creepy voice. Ectonurites can rotate their heads so they are upside-down or the right way up. Ectonourites on Anur Transyl usually conceal their faces. They also have stitches on their bodies. Powers and Abilities Ectonurites have density altering protoplasm helping them to phase through matter and make themselves invisible. Ectonurites can inhabit other bodies and possess them. Additionally, that gives them the ability to use the possessed person's powers as well. Ectonurites without their protective skin possess powerful telekinetic abilities. In true, absolute darkness, Ectonurites can use their abilities to their full potential. An Ectonurite's consciousness seems to be linked to every single strand of his / her DNA. Ectonurites do not have any mana/life-energy in the conventional sense, making them immune to life energy absorption. Zs'Skayr has been shown to be able to transform Chimera Sui Generis into Ectonurite minions, which may also serve as their means of reproduction. Zs'Skayr stated that he could absorb the powers of other living things having already absorbed Ben and planned to absorb Vilgax's powers as well. An Ectonurites mind is embedded in the very fabric of their being, a miraculous genetic memory that allows them to remember absolutely everything from the day they were born; even a single strand of its DNA can replicate it in its entirety. Ectonurites can rotate their skull. Ectonurites can also recreate the skin they shed, as seen with Zs'Skayr. Weaknesses Light, especially sunlight, renders Ectonurites powerless and causes severe physical damage, destroying their bodies. Even a small amount of light is enough to weaken their abilities. Ectonurites with their first skin don't have this weakness. A certain chemical can solidify an Ectonurite's protoplasm, thus negating their intangibility and invisibility. Ectonurites can be harmed by other light based attacks, such as lasers, fire, and radiation. Notable Ectonurites Main Timeline *Ghostfreak (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Ectonurite) *Zs'Skayr *Chimera Sui Generis turned into Ectonurites (formerly) *Ectonurite Twins *Ectonourites on Anur Transyl in Rad Monster Party, Charmed, I'm Sure and The Vampire Strikes Back. Protector of Earth Timeline *Zs'Skayr Vilgax Attacks Timeline *Zs'Skayr *Other Ectonurites Ectonurite Hybrids Notable Ectonurite Hybrids *Kevin 11 (1/12 Ectonurite) Trivia *The name Ectonurite comes from ectoplasm. *According to Derrick J Wyatt, there are Ectonurites living in the lower levels of Undertown, and Ben's team was supposed to travel through an Ectonurite area in Gone Fishin'.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/430807014797504548 *In Vilgax Attacks, Zs'Skayr implies that Ectonurites are actually undead. **According to Derrick J Wyatt, Ectonurites are not living dead in the Earth sense, their "lives" are just very different from most sentient life forms.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/409833670476589923 **In Mystery, Incorporeal, Ectonurites are revealed to not have Mana in them unlike other living things. See Also */Gallery/ Category:Alien species Category:Sapient Beings Category:Anur System Category:Aliens Category:Non-Humanoid Alien Species Category:Flying Aliens Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Ectonurites